


talking to daddy

by blondeeblackwidow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: !!!!BIGGGG SPOILERS!!!, F/M, Gen, This hurt, endgame spoilers, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeeblackwidow/pseuds/blondeeblackwidow
Summary: Tony's daughter gets married today, and she has a few things to say.-Major endgame spoilers, Small drabble I wrote last night. Can be read with or without the reputation series :)





	talking to daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ignoring Steve's ending because it hurts.  
> Enjoy!  
> -  
> If you’ve read this, enjoyed it, left kudos, thank you from the bottom of my heart. My writing is my therapy for mental illness and to see people love it as much as I do is in describable. Thank you.

~~~~

   It was a beautiful fall day, all the ladies were running around to make preparations. In Peppers words, ‘everyone needed a wedding.’ Mason slipped on her simple wedding gown, and the veil that went with it, her makeup was natural and her hair was down over her shoulders, with just a few strands pinned behind her head to hide the veils clip. Before any pictures were taken, she headed down to the lake and stood on the dock, turning a locket over in her hands, she wasn’t going to allow herself to cry, but then she started talking to him.

   “I know you’d be making some really nasty jokes about marrying an old man, and I know Pepper would be giving you hell for it. I miss you.” She whispered to herself, placing a boutonniere into the lakes water. “I know you don’t like to be handed things, but the father of the bride always gets one, so, you’ll just have to deal.” She half laughed to herself. “Steve misses you too, you know. And Morgan, God she is your spitting image you know? And she asks me about you too. I tell her about our time at Malibu, building sandcastles when I was eight, building hot rods when I was eighteen. You were nowhere near a perfect dad but you were the best one I could’ve ever had. It’s not fair. I know you’re up there, bugging the hell out of Natasha, or maybe having a beer with Grandpa Howard.” She was crying now, Carol was gonna kill her for messing up her makeup. “I’m getting married today daddy, and you’re not here. Uncle Rhodey is gonna walk me down, but he’s not you.” Tears fell into the lake, when she heard little footsteps come running, her face lit up when she saw her sister. “Hey Mo.” She greeted her.

   “Why are you crying?” Morgan asked her big sister.

   “I’m talking to Daddy. Today is a very big day for us and I miss him.” Morgan nodded, and hugged her sister’s leg. 

   “Is he listening?” Morgan asked her.

   “I hope so.” She said, kissing her sister’s head.


End file.
